Northern Command
'''Northern Command (NORCOM)''' Northen Command is the two star headquarters organisation responsible for all military operations in the northern regions of Australia and it's immediate northern neighbours. These areas encompass the military areas defined as Military District 7 and Military District 8. Northern Command currently operates a Joint Task Force responsible for surveillance, security and support in Northern Australia, a Joint Task Force in Papua New Guinea also with functional roles of surveillance, security and support in addition to training and cooperation with the PNGDF and a Joint Task Force in the Solomon Islands involved in security, stability and capacity building. Any other operations that may evolve in Command's AOR would also fall under NORCOM command. '''Mission''' Northern Command’s roles and responsibilities include the following: *the conduct of military surveillance and response operations in the relvant AOR; *direct, coordinate and support all Defence Aid to the Civil Community activities; *facilitate support to Defence Force Aid to the Civil Authority; *maintain military operational links with military counterparts in Papua New Guinea and the South Pacific *act as the ADF single point of contact for, and coordinate ADF liaison with the NT Government *coordinate ADF liaison with Commonwealth, State, Territory and Local Govt Agencies, NGOs, other agencies and organisations, and the community; *facilitate industry and commercial support to ADF operations and exercises. . '''Chain of Command''' Northern Command has two direct higher commands, for border security issues, NORCOM reports to the three star command unit Australian Border Protection Command, or for direct military command in defence of Australia, to the four star Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre. *Office of the Chief of Defence/Minister Defence (*****) **Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre (****) ***''Australian Border Protection Command (***)'' ****Northern Command (**) ****''Southern Command (**)'' '''HQ Northern Command (HQ NORCOM)''' HQ Northern Command is the top level headquarters for NORCOM and in turn for all operations in northern Australia and its nearby Pacific neighbours. The physical location for the Main HQ is at Larakeeya Barracks, Darwin in the northern Territory. '''HQ Forward, Northern Command (HQ FWD NORCOM)''' Whilst Darwin is the central two star HQ location for Northern Command, a forward operational headquarters is situated in Townsville primarily for command and control of operation in Military District 8 (PNG and the South Pacific). It also acts as a back up and alternative two star HQ to the main HQ in Darwin. . '''Commander, Northern Command (COMNORCOM)''' The Commander of Northern Command (COMNORCOM) is a two star joint position, that could be filled by a two star officer from any milkitary branch. . '''Joint Operations Intelligence Centre - North (JOIC-NTH)''' '''.''' '''.''' '''NORFORCE Operational Groups''' '''Joint Task Force 3xx - NORFORCE''' Joint Task Force 3xx, the North West Security, Surveillance and Support Force is the joint force structure involved in the surveillance, security and support operations in Northern Australia, in Military District 7. '''Joint Task Force 3xx - Lark Force''' '''Joint Task Force 3xx - RAMSI Force''' '''Current NORCOM Operations''' . '''Operation Resolute''' Operation Resolulte is the primary military operation for Joint Task Force 3xx in the North of Australia . '''Operation Outreach''' '''.''' '''Operation Olgeta Warrior''' . '''Operation Anode'''